nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
A Hard Day's Knight/Teil 4
Teil 4 none Der Aufbau des schwerst misshandelten Stalls ging schnell voran. Er hatte selten die Rekruten so schnell und so still wieder was Aufbauen sehen, wie in den letzten Tagen. Darrgosch stand ruhig in der Nähe und gab gelassen Befehle, die prompt ausgeführt wurden. Hätte er befohlen das sich alle Rekruten benehmen sollen wie Hühner, sie hätten sich hingesetzt und Eier gelegt. "Ich frag mich wie er das hin bekommen hat?" murmelte er. "Oh man munkelt, dass er einen Rekruten an seinen Haaren, per Landweg und ohne Pause, nach Westfall von Eisenschmiede gezogen hätte und von Kopfhaar redet keiner." Tagros blätterte wie so üblich in seinem Kodex und genoss die tiefhängende Sonne. "Autsch…" sagte er beinahe mitfühlend und kratzte sich am Bart. "Würdest du das bitte überfliegen?" er reichte Tagros eine schriftliche Notiz und dieser überflog sie. "An die Kader des Orden des Erbauers, an die Mitglieder des Ordens, wir, Sir Arken van Roth empfehlen allen Ordensmitgliedern die Stadt Sturmwind zu meiden. Weiterhin ist der Inquisition keinerlei Unterstützung zu gewähren und Ihre Schuldsprüche als Willkür anzusehen. Diese Ablehnung soll weiterhin im Rahmen des Respektes vor dem Amt passieren. Meinen Ordensbrüdern und Ordensschwestern vermag ich dies nur zu raten, meinen persönlichen Kader gilt dies als Befehl. Ehre und Stärke, Auf ewig der Erbauer. Arken van Roth" Tagros blickte in ruhig und gelassen an. "Das ist dein Ernst, oder?" "Ich meine das sogar todernst. Irgendwann ist bei mir einfach Schluss. Erst schlägt man mich nach unserer Rückkehr aus der Scherbenwelt in der Kathedrale blutig, sticht zwei Kathul ab und beschimpft mich Ketzer…." "Was aber die Scharlachroten waren." unterbrach Tagros. "Korrekt. Aber von "deren" Ritter bekam ich wenigstens so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung UND die Inqusition hat es gebilligt, sie hat mich da unten im Kerker ja besucht." er knackte mit den Knöcheln. Tagros wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Die Inquisition hätte für dich sprechen müssen. Es zu ignorieren war ungeheuerlich, die Scharlachroten so gewähren zu lassen so wie so." Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Also erst dieser Vorfall in der Kathedrale, dann die Geschichte mit der Tochter und den Gerüchten über gedungene Mörder beauftragt von seiner Eminenz, dann Eduards Kerkerhaft, weil er einen Dämonen exorziert hat und ich mit ihm in Ketten gelegt wurde, weil ich ihn als Ritter nicht alleine ließ mit der Verantwortung." "Das Exorzieren ist unsere Aufgabe, wir sind Paladine und Streiter für das Licht. Das Aufspüren und Vernichten der Felbestien obliegt uns. Du hast diese Prüfung machen müssen, ich hab diese Prüfung machen müssen warum das bei deinem Knappen anders sein sollte, der nun mal Lichtberührter ist, weiß ich nicht." Tagros blätterte dabei energisch in seinem Kodex und nur die kleine pocherne Ader auf der Stirn verriet sein Unbill." Er selbst zitterte vor Zorn und schluckte. "Dann "versuche" ich die neueren Probleme mit Sir Eduard zu klären und man erdreistet sich mich als zeitstehlenden Hampelmann hinzustellen. Sogar wortlos läßt man mich stehen. Beim Licht genug ist genug." Nur das Schuften der Rekruten und die ruhigen Befehle des Es-Kathul Darrgosch waren einige Zeit zu hören. "Tagros! Ich war mehr als bemüht die Heiligkeit der Inquisition zu berücksichtigen. Aber wie kann ich unter den oben genannten Punkten, ihr mein Vertrauen, geschweige meinen Respekt erweisen?" "Diese Stadt hat dich verändert, alter Freund und nicht nur zum guten. Sie verzerrt gerne deine Wahrnehmung und lässt dich Dinge sagen, die du früher niemals in Erwägung gezogen hättest. Aber es ist dein Recht als Ritter und Paladin, als vom Licht Berührter, so zu handeln und vor allem Satisfaktion zu fordern. Ich für meinen Teil hätte schon bei der Beschuldigung Ketzer ein Blutbad angerichtet. Sir Eduard ist ein Vasall unseres Ordens. Angriffe gegen Ihn sind Angriffe gegen uns. So einfach ist das. Wenn man dann noch nicht mal in der Lage ist, die Vorwürfe zu erörtern, dann muß es Konsequenzen geben und ich weiß, dass du keine heilligen Männer und Frauen morden wirst und vor allem nicht leichtfertig gegenüber dem Glauben und der Kirche bist. Aber das Einstellen der aktiven Zusammenarbeit und das Absprechen der Legitimation ist ein harter aber guter Schritt." "Es liegt jetzt am Großinquisitor." murmelte er. "Da liegts gut!" antwortete Tagros schnippisch, wohl wissend der nicht mehr erfolgenden Reaktion "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du den Willen des Adels ignorieren wirst, oder?" Er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und seufzte. "Ich bin immer noch Ritter seiner Majestät und unser Orden ist ihm eidverschworen." Beide blickten wieder hinunter zu der quasi aufgebauten Scheune. Als vor ihnen ein ungewaschener Mann auftauchte, ein Aroma der Gosse und der entschiedenen Wasservermeidung verströhmend. "Tschuligung." lallte der offensichtlich betrunkende Mann, der auf die drei vorhandenen Späherkuppentürme irgendwie zeigte. "Kan ich den Turlm da kaufffen?" Tagros und er schauten sich irritiert an und blickten zwischen sich und dem Mann hin und her. "Ah..värstehe..! Süderstädler…" der Mann holte tief Luft und wiederholte lauter und ein Aroma von zerkauten Ratten und faulenden Eier aus dem Mund verströmend. "KANN ICH TURM GEGEN GOLD KAUFEN?" demonstrativ zeigte er den beiden einen Sack voll Gold. Er blinzelte."Guter Mann. Wo kommt Ihr her und warum genau seid Ihr hier?" "ICK? Oh ich komm aus Stumwänd und bin säid gestern reich. Abar ich habs nich geklaut…sondan geschänkt bekomm…von der Schaddenkrallä und jätzt such ich nä schicke Hüttä für mich und meine Flöhe oda noch bessa kann ich hür mitmacken? Ihr seht lüstig aus und hab bestümmt GEMÜÜÜÜÜSEEEEE!" Der Mann grinste sehr zahnlos, sehr eckelig und zeigte auf das Ordenswappen wie zur Bestätigung. "Ich… …bin… …zu… …alt… …für den Scheiß!" sprach er langsam und winkte kopfschüttelnd Pallermann herbei. none Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers